The Facility operating expenses primarily include the cost of annual instrument specific service contracts, covering two laser scanning confocal microscopes and laser microdissection microscope, and purchase of necessary equipment and software upgrades. For example, a heated stage perfusion chamber was aquired by the facility to support live cell imaging studies performed by EIB investigators. Purchasing of reagents, culture dishes, etc. are generally the responsibility of the specific user, but are borne by the facility when directly related to Dr. Kruhlaks work to develop microscope based assays. The Facility provides start up consumable reagents that are replenished by the user.